As an example, an electrode for an image forming apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2011-64925 includes a spring portion formed by winding a wire in a coiled shape (a spiral shape), and an electrical contact portion formed by winding the wire in an annular shape.
The above-mentioned electrical contact portion is formed by winding the wire twice such that adjacent positions of the wire are in close contact. For this reason, if the electrical contact portion having the annular shape is seen from a direction perpendicular to the center line of the electrical contact portion, two portions of the wire are aligned in parallel while being in close contact with each other.